english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Jeff Bennett (115 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (110 VA titles) (American) #Frank Welker (103 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (97 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (94 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (87 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (82 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (78 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (76 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (69 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (69 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (65 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (59 VA titles) (Canadian) #Cam Clarke (58 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (53 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (53 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (51 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kath Soucie (50 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (49 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (48 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (47 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (47 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (44 VA titles) (British) #John DiMaggio (43 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (41 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (41 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (40 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (39 VA titles) (Canadian) #Dave Wittenberg (38 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (38 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (37 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (36 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (36 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (36 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (34 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (34 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (34 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (34 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (33 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (33 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (31 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (31 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (31 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (30 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (30 VA titles) (American) #Joe Alaskey (29 VA titles) (American) † #Chris Edgerly (28 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (28 VA titles) (Canadian) #Michael Gough (28 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (27 VA titles) (American) #Greg Ellis (27 VA titles) (British) #Kyle Hebert (27 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (27 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (27 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (27 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (26 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (26 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (25 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (25 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (25 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (25 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (24 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (24 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (24 VA titles) (American) #Mel Blanc (24 VA titles) (American) † #Scott Menville (24 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (24 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (23 VA titles) (British) #Kim Mai Guest (23 VA titles) (American) #Anndi McAfee (22 VA titles) (American) #Eric Bauza (22 VA titles) (American) #James Horan (22 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Darling (22 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (22 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (22 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (21 VA titles) (American) #Dwight Schultz (21 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (21 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (21 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (21 VA titles) (American) #Catherine Taber (20 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (20 VA titles) (American) #Colleen O'Shaughnessey (20 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (20 VA titles) (American) #June Foray (20 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (20 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (20 VA titles) (American) #Ogie Banks (20 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (20 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (20 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (20 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (19 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (19 VA titles) (American) #Clarence Nash (19 VA titles) (American) † #Dave Boat (19 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (19 VA titles) (American) #Jād Saxton (19 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (19 VA titles) (American) #Stephen Stanton (19 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (19 VA titles) (American)